Our Daily Lives
by Won't Back Down xo
Summary: Niley's regular, daily lives. Random and pretty pointless! A short, pointless, multi-chapter story! REVIEW AND NILEY!
1. Text Message Convo

**Disclaimer: Hehe this has to be the DUMBEST thing I've EVER written! I don't know if you guys will like it but I own nothing!**

_Nicks text messages._

**Miley's text message.**

**-**

I plopped myself on my bed just as my phone vibrated on my bedside table, gurgling annoyingly. Catching it before it fell off the table, I read the name flashing on the screen. _Nick._ My best friend.

_-Miles! Heyy, I am so bored and havent texxted yu in ever! ~N_

I giggled and let my thumbs fly across the key pad, a smile on my face.

**-Nicholas, I txted U not even 2 hours ago! Losser3 So whts up? ~M**

_-Scuse me for missin my best frend! Lol_

_Nm Joe is yellin at me cause I drank all the OJ when I didnt!! Haha ~N_

Giggling, remembering I drank all their Orange Juice that morning for breakfast. My mouth watered as I thought about Denise's delicious breakfast. Yum. Man was I hungry now! Getting up from my bed, I walked downstairs to the kitchen to make a late night snack

**-Lol Tell joey that I drank it all this morning! Sorry nicky! Anyway, im so boredd! Everyone went outt cause... well I dont know y? They thought I was sleeping so they left meh! ~M**

_-Aww im sorrii M! That was meen though to drink all the OJ! I got smackedd in the head by everyone miss miley! There makin me buyy more in the morning! ~N_

**-Sorry nicholas! lol but yeah its alright! I wish had some OJ now(: Jackson drank all ours, so ill come with U tomorww, kay? ~M**

Grabbing my plate of freshly made night time pancakes, I hungrily dug in while my plate full while waiting for Nick to reply. Yum. I grabbed my phone again and slid my thumb across the screen.

_-Sure. So remember in mrs. puffs class today, dandruff Danny threw a spit ball at her face and he laughed so hard after words, it was like a avalanche of dandruff everywhere! Lol ~N_

Nearly spitting out my pancakes from laughing so hard, I swallowed my mouth full and got some water before I choked. Oh my goodness that was hilarious! The look on her was priceless!

**-Lmao, her face was priceless! Mann that was hilar! Remember that time Joe was tryna get a cat from a tree and fell in the bushes and sucked his thumb the whole time to the hospital after he broke his anklee! hahaha ~M**

_-Oh yeah! haha ; he just read it and got offended saying he was very lidduhl when it was 5 months ago! Lol ~N_

**-haah good times! Gotta go Nick, ill c U tomorow morning! Ily3 ~M**

_-Nighty night miles! Ily23 ~N_

Flipping my phone closed and putting my mess away I sighed before walking into my dim lighted room and laying down again. Holding my phone to my chest, I whispered to myself "I really do love you Nicholas" before falling into a slumber.

-

(In Nick's house after he said goodbye)

"I love you Miley, I really do." he said to himself sadly before shaking his head and falling asleep, phone clutched to his chest.

-

Blah! I'm bored, it's summer and I'm not doing anything yet! So this will be like there daily lives which includes texting, IMs, friends, school, notes, etc. You know, regular teenager stuff! No famous people(:

Umm it will be multichapter, short and will lead up to "Niley"(:

Review? 5 please?

_**-Hunter**_


	2. Just Friends, Right?

_A/N: Heyya! Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot! Someone [Nileylovva] made a good point, what boy texts like that? Well I always thought of Nick as the more sensitive, um more fun to text type of guy! Cause some boys are so boring! Lol. Make sense? But I'm a girl so I'll try my best to make it sound more man-ish! (:_

_Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot!_

**-**

**(Next Morning)**

"Miles wake up! Nick's here!" I vaguely heard my dad yell from behind my door. Pulling the blanket up higher, I peeked out from the sheets to look at the alarm clock and saw _7 Am_ blaring at me with it's red eyes.

Groaning, I sat up, the blankets bunching around my waist.

Why is it so early?! I dragged myself out of my warm, cozy bed and walked into my closet. I just slipped on sweats and a white V neck with my UGGS before walking down the stairs.

Oh Nicholas was going to get an ear full when I see him.

And there he was, watching TV while chatting with my dad.

"Nicholas, let's go." I said grumpily while grabbing my wallet and phone. Nick hurriedly got up, said bye to my dad and we walked out. He knew I was mad and he better be super nice and buy me some breakfast while were at it.

"Are you mad?" he finally breaks the silence while we drive to the nearest Walmart.

"Very Nicholas." I answered, grinding my teeth together to suppress a yawn.

"Aw some on Mi, my mom needed the orange juice for breakfast and she wanted to go early and you said you'd come! Don't be mad at me!" he said, putting his hands up in in front of his chest before he remembered he was driving and placed them on the wheel. I burst out laughing, making hun grin.

"There's my Smiley Miley!" he chuckled and parked in the nearest slot to the door.

"Let's just go before I get even more pissed off at you." I giggled and slammed his door shut. We walked side by side into the store and we walked to the refrigerated section. Yum Orange Juice.

Nick grabbed two jugs of the stuff and we walked slowly to the self check-out and he paid for both. Hey free juice, I won't complain!

When he paid, I ran to his "baby", or so he calls it, and stood by the drivers door.

"Uh, what do you think your doing Miss. Miley?" he asked me, grabbed the keys from his pocket which I snatched from his hands.

"Uh driving." I said like I was talking to a retard **[No offense to anyone here!], **which he probably is! Ha just kidding.

"Uh no, it's my car and I bought the juice!" he said, trying to get the keys but I threw them down my shirt.

"EW! Miley get them out!" he whined, jumping up and down and waving his arms. Haha it always works!

"Then let me drive!" I taunted, slowly reaching to get the keys out. His shoulders slumped in defeat. He was so cute.

"Fine. BUT just this once!" he said, wiggling his finger at me. Pfftt, he _always_ says that!

"Thank you!" I squealed, kissing his cheek. I didn't notice how his cheeks flushed red.

Getting in the car, we finally left the store I purposely drove to Denny's. My favorite place ever.

"What are we doing here?" he asked confused. What a dumb nut!

"Your buying me breakfast, duhh!" I said, turning the car off and turning in my seat to see his face still confused. I laughed.

"Since when?" he asked, scratching his head making his curls bounce slightly. My fingers ached to run through them.

"Since I vowed to myself when we were driving to the store that since you made me come at 7 AM that you were going to buy me breakfast!" I smiled, making him roll his eyes and get out. I followed after him and thanked him when he opened the door for me.

There were elderly couples, enjoying breakfast peacefully and we seemed to be the only teens here.

The waitress led us to a booth away from the other couples and I slid into the newly cleaned seats as Nick slid in next to me.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" the waitress asked us, handing out the menu and winking at Nick. Ick she's so old! Wait, I'm not jealous am I? Pft, of course not! It's only Nick! Though he was _extremely _cute and had a smile to die for.

Oh gosh.

I felt Nick lightly poke my hip causing me to giggle and jump. I looked up and saw them both looking at me. Oh, oops.

"Um sorry, I'll have orange juice!" I said the first thing that came to mind. How ironic.

She wrote it down, winked at Nick one last time and went to get our drinks, her hips shaking making it look like her butt would bump into someone.

"What was that about?" I asked Nick, closing my menu, not bothering to look at it. I always get the same thing.

"I don't know but it was extremely weird!" he said, shuddering. I laughed. Good, I'm glad he felt that way.

"Just a tad!" I giggled and watched as she walked back, her hips in full swing again as this time, she tried not to spill the drink. We laughed.

When she set them down with a few drops of my juice on her shirt, she took our orders and left, walking normally finally.

"Why do you always get the same thing?" he asked the same thing he asks every time we come here.

"Cause it gets better every time!" I told him, which I always say also when we come here. I ruffle his hair, laughing at his facial expression.

"Hey! Don't mess up the hair!" he cried, trying to fix it, only for it to go back to the same position it always was in.

**(After breakfast; Nick's POV)**

After I paid for our breakfast and we walked out, I ran to my car and shot my hands into the air in victory. HAHA! I can drive now! Oh yeah!

I turned to see Miley pouting and dragging her feet towards me while looking at her feet. Oh no, not this again!

"Don't do that Mi! You know I can't resist your stupid pout!" I whined, avoiding her face as she stood in front of me. She grabbed my face in her soft, warm hand and made me look into her gorgeous eyes. What am I saying?

"Pwease Nicky? Let me drive?" she pouted and added the puppy dog eyes. Aw man! Do I ever get to win with this girl? She wrapped her arms around my torso making me shiver. She stared into my eyes once again and I already knew I had lost this battle. Like every other one with this girl.

"Fine!" I sighed as I dropped the keys into her open palm and walked to the other side of the car while she did her victory dance in the drivers seat. My drivers seat!

"And Nicholas, my pout is _not _stopped!" she corrected, before speeding away from Denny's, making me hold onto the door handle next to me.

After, like, forever and a half, she pulled into my driveway, since she lived next door and got out, while I walked around to her side.

**(No ones POV)**

She grabbed one jug of juice from my hand and hugged him goodbye. Nick rested the Orange Juice on top of the car and hugged back before pulling away and leaned down to kiss her cheek. Blushing, she smiled when he pulled back and also kissed his cheek making him blush.

"Bye Mi." he whispered, pulling back and rubbing the back of his neck with a shy smile on. _Why was he acting like this?_

"Bye Nicky." she whispered back, hugging him once more and walking away, each step cautious not fall and embarrass herself. _Why was she acting like this?_

Both stepping over the threshold of there houses simultaneously with the same thoughts on their minds. _Am I falling for my best friend?_

_-_

**Soooo, what do ya' think? Good? Bad? So-So? Could be better? Amazing? **

**Thanks again for the reviews, there sweet! Lol**

**Review again? Please? I need at least 3 and I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Question: Where are you from? Country? State?**

**I'm from Las Vegas, Nevada.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Confession

**Thanks again guys! Even if I didn't get that much, you can never be to grateful! (:**

**Disclaimer: Nah, not yet(: Only the plot!**

**-**

_**(Miley's POV ; Flashback when she was 13; First day of school)**_

_Digging my nails into the strap on my shoulder, I tried to adjust the backpack that was to heavy to be normal. Why so many books?_

_Wincing when the bag bumped my hip every time I took a step, my free hand was rubbing my grainy-eyes that felt like it had a mountain of sand in them. I was so tired. So deathly tired. Monday's are the days I dreaded the most. Who needs them? They're so pointless 'cause all kids do on Monday's is sleep. Something I should be doing now._

_And Nick was sick today so that also but a damper on my mood._

_Stuffing my hands into my jean pocket, I fingered my cell phone, contemplating the thought of calling Nick but vanished that thought. It was to early._

_"WATCH OUT!" I heard a girl yell behind me before I was squished to the ground with someone laying on top of me. What a wake up call._

_"I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry! My board hit a rock and I went tumbling into you! Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" the girl rambled, still on top of me, wavering her arms everywhere._

_"It's fine! I'm fine but do you mind getting up?" I asked politely. I need to breath, I wanted to shout._

_"Oh sure, yeah!" she got up and I sucked in a gulp of air. I stood up and dusted myself off and turned to find a blonde girl, about my height with a helmet on and a pair of black glasses resting delicately on her nose. She was pretty, needless to say._

_"I'm so sorry, again! I'm Lillian Truscott or Lily, by the way!" she said, holding out her hand for me to grasp._

_"I'm Miley Stewart, call me anything you can think of!" I smiled and shook her hand up and down. She grabbed her board once again and we started walking side-by-side. By the time the walk to school was over, I felt like we've been friends as long as me and Nick have. Nick. I hope he's alright._

_"So Mi-lay," she said, with a fake Tennessee accent making me giggle, "Who's your homeroom teacher?" she asked me. I found out she was new so I offered her my help._

_"Miss. Burkholder. Yours?" I asked, walking through the door and walking to my locker, with hers next to mine and Nick's was on my other side._

_"Same! Thank goodness!" she said with a breath of relief. I giggled and we hooked arms and walked into homeroom._

_**(After school)**_

_"Bye Lils! I'll see you tomorrow!" I waved to my new best friend before walking up Nick's driveway and knocking on the door. I took a step back and waited for someone to open the door._

_I heard slight yelling and saw Kevin answer with green goo on him._

_"Fighting monsters again, Kev? Shouldn't you call an expert? Like Ghost Busters? Beside green isn't really your color though, maybe a light pastel." I admired playfully, cupping my chin and circling him on the porch._

_Putting his hands on his hips and playfully glared at me._

_"Hardy har har. No, it was Joe. Don't ask. You coming' in to see Nick or wait outside?" he asked as I pushed past him. I walked up the stairs. Stopping at Nick's sticker covered door, I knocked gently and heard a faint "come in"._

_I walked in, and the smell of soup traveled up my nose, making me take in a large whiff. "Hey, Nick. How you feeling?" I asked, sitting down on the edge of his comfortable bed._

_"I'm fine, just the -sneeze- cold. I'll be fine Mi. But I don't wanna get you sick so you should go!" he said with another sneeze. Poor thing. I shook my head._

_"I rather stay. So today I made a new best friend. You'll love her! She's just like us and Oliver! But don't worry Nicky, I love you the most!" I rambled with a smile before laying down next to him on his blue bed. He wrapped his arms around me in a friendly gesture. I ignored the butterflies, thinking I was nervous of getting sick._

_"Well tell me how you met her Mi!" Nick chuckled and I blew into a huge tale of this morning as Nick laughed and nodded._

_(End Flashback)_

**-NileyNileyNiley-**

_(Oliver, Lily, Miley, Nick- 16_

"Lily! Are you ready yet?!" I yelled to my best friend. She was currently upstairs getting ready for Nick's families annual pool party. When Lily thinks "dress to impress". she actually takes it to heart.

So here I was, standing outside the bathroom door, knocking feverishly and yelling through the door. We're late as it is!

"Just a minute!" she yelled back but I rolled my eyes.

"You said that a _minute ago!_" I said, frustration leaking through my voice. Finally, she opened the door, walking out in short jean shorts and a tank top with her new bikini peeking out the top.

"Dress to impress... Oliver?" I smirked as we finally walked outside and headed for Nick's house next door. She blushed and covered her pink cheeks.

"Pfft... What? Pffftt! NO!" she stuttered making my smirk widen. She giggled with an embarrassed smile and I pushed open the side gate and saw everyone talking or swimming. We greeted everyone I walked up to Nick who was talking to Oliver.

"Hey Ollie! Hey Nicky!" me and Lily greeted, giving them each hugs. I looked down with a blush as Nick stared at me.

"What are you thinking about, Mi?" he asked softly as Lily watched me with a confused look.

"N-Nothing a-at all Ni-Nicky!" I stuttered as he chuckled. It felt like I couldn't breath. His laugh.. It was adorable.

"What's wrong with you Miles?" he asked concerned. I saw Lily smirk as she caught it. Dammit.

"Oh you know she's just being Miley, Nick!" My best friend Lily said. Phew. I owe her big time. I threw her a grin and she smiled back before her Oliver and Lily walked away to get some food. _Of course. _**[I had to! I'm listening to See You Again! Ha-ha! Sorry if it didn't make sense!]**

I hugged Nick and blushed as his arms went around my waist.

"What took you so long?" he asked and lead us over to chairs after we pulled away. "Lily..." was all I mumbled before he grinned. He knew about Lily's little crush. Heck, everyone knew but Oliver himself!

"Want to get something to eat?" he asked and I nodded, hearing the loud rumble of my tummy. We walked to wear his dad was grilling tons of yummy foods and we grabbed our plates and stacked a generous amount and took our seats again.

The air around was slightly awkward and comfortable. My skin crawled and little goose flesh rose on my arms. It's never this quite between us and that made me nervous. I started to realize I had feelings for him but did he know too? Did he think it was weird, if he knew? Did he like me back? Did he think of me to much of a friend?

All these questions gave me a headache, liking a giant cracking a bowling ball in a small effort. Why am I so confused?

"Miley?" Nick asked, his voice sounding a million miles away. And he said my whole name. He rarely says my whole name unless he has something very important to say.

"Yeah Nick?" I asked, setting my empty plate in one of the black trash bags laying around. But I can't ignore the goose flesh rising all over again and my stomach to flip flop, like a kid trying to do as many summersaults in a minute.

"Can we talk? On the pier? Away from everyone else." he asks, stretching out the word away. I nod and we stand up and make our way at his back gate that leads to the beach.

We walked up the pier in silence, my hands digging into my pockets, fingering my house key to stall time. When the pier ended, we sat at the edge, our feet dangling over the edge and gently getting hit my small waves.

"Soooo, what did you wanna talk about?" I asked, taking my hands from my pockets and leaning back on my palms, looking at him though my lashes.

"Miley, I-I have to tell you something. Important." he shrugged, looking down at his hands that I started to play with, with out my knowing of it. I was just so nervous.

"Okay, what about it?" I asked, looking him square in the eyes. He turned towards me with that freaking serious look that gives me the chills. Then he said those 4 worlds that almost made me faint. It made the goose flesh rise on the back of my neck and my breath to stop like someone was squeezing my wind pipe and no air could get in or out.

"I like you Miley."


	4. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**-**

**Previously:**

_"I like you Miley."_

**-**

I like him too, I really do but I couldn't find my voice. My jaw was literally in my lap and my eyes were the size of grapefruits. I didn't think he'd feel the same way.

I saw disappointment flash in his eyes and I immediately opened my mouth to tell him I like him too.

"Nick. Nick, I uh- really like you too. I have for awhile. I thought you just thought of me as a best friend." I admitted, hanging my head while blushing.

"Miles, I've liked you since you made me buy you breakfast that last time." he chuckled and I looked up at him with a huge smile.

"Really?" I asked hopefully, looking into his very warm brown eyes. I could melt in them forever.

"Really. Miles, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked quickly, hope evident in every word he said. I nodded before he could even close his mouth.

"Yes. Yes! I would love too!" I said, excited and launched myself into his arms. He hugged me back, smiling until he pulled away and looked into my eyes.

Is he gonna kiss me? Right here? While the sun was going down over the ocean? Oh my, my, my.

He leaned forward some and I titled my to the side, never once breaking the gaze between us. When his lips met mine, it was electric.

It was soft and sweet and romantic and absolutely everything I would've dreamed of for my first kiss.

When we pulled away, I rested my forehead against his without opening my eyes.

"Wow." I heard him whisper and I opened my eyes to see his sparkling eyes looking at me.

"Yes, wow." I mumbled back, grinning.

We sat like that for an hour, looking at each other, the ocean or just stealing a few kisses.

I couldn't wait to go back and tell everyone what happened.

-

**It's very short and for a reason! I only got 2 reviews last chapter! (Thanks **_jennyxoxo and Nileylovva _**)**

**They were the only ones, they're amazing.**

**But is this story not good anymore? Does it really suck?**

**If you guys want, I can stop this story if you guys don't like it. I need reviews or I'll quit this story and work on others. Sorry guys.**

**-Hunter**


	5. Ambushed

**Disclaimer: I wish...**

**-**

After sitting on the pier for over an hour, Nick lifted his arm to check his watch.

"Come on Mi, it's already 4. We should get back to the little get together." he said, standing up and offering his hand. I didn't really wanna go. I could stay in this spot for hours.

I grabbed his hand anyway and he pulled me up and close to his chest.

I giggled and looked up into his eyes, smiling. He kissed me quick, but made it last before he guided me down the pier and towards his house.

When his backyard gate came in view, I squeezed his hand and he winked at me. I'm so excited to tell everyone but nervous. How will some people act towards it?

I mean, we spend 20/7 together anyway, would they get annoyed after awhile?

He pushed open the gate and we walked in hand-in-hand.

Before we could open our mouths to speak, we were ambushed.

"You guys are together already?!" Lily eeped annoyingly and Nick grinned, nodding.

"How adorable! Nick kiss her!" our moms yelled, and we froze. Um, how awkward would that get. (The proposal moment!)

We looked at the crowd awkwardly.

"Umm I don't know." I said, tugging my curly locks while biting my lip. Nicks thumb caressed the smooth flesh on the back of my hand and I visibly relaxed.

"Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her!" they chanted and I wanted to burst out laughing. Why do they care so much?

I looked up at Nick and he smiled shyly before leaning down and my pecking my lips before we pulled away.

"Oh give her a real kiss, don't kiss a girl like Joe does!" Nick's grandma yelled and he flushed a deep red. How cute.

"Grandma!" Nick and Joe whined in unison and I giggled. He turned to look at me once more and we leaned in. Our lips met in a passionate kiss as everyone cheered.

It's like the noise was in the back of my mind as my arms went around his neck and his hands were planted on my hips. The kiss lasted for awhile several seconds but wow, those were incredible seconds.

It was like a movie. When two people's eyes meet, it's like the noise fades away and leaves only the two of you in the whole room.

That's exactly how I felt. How cliche right?

When we pulled away, we smiled at each-other and I noticed people left to give us privacy.

"That was pretty weird and awkward!" Nick said, laughing and wrapping his strong arms around me. I giggled and shook my head at our friends and family.

"I know but I'm just glad it's over now. Mmmm smores'! Nick you wanna get some?" I asked hungrily again, rubbing my tummy to prove my point.

He nodded and we walked over to the stone fire pit I remember Nick's dad slaving over for months.

Nick grabbed is two sticks with marshmallows on them and handed me one.

**(Nicks POV)**

I can't believe were together finally! I'm so happy right now, it's ridiculous.

As I held my hand over the fire with the stick in my hand, I grabbed Miley's in my free one, caressing her fingers with my thumb.

She was so perfect in every single way possible. I was so glad to call her mine now. It's like a dream come true.

"Miles, thank you." I blurted out randomly as we sat on the hammock away from the singing group to look at the stars.

I felt her look up at me, her brilliant blue eyes boring into my skin making me shiver.

"For what exactly Nicky?" she asked, scrunching up her nose in confusion. I smiled and tapped her nose.

"For saying yes Mi, I'm just so happy you don't even know." I told her, turning to my side to look into her eyes once more.

"Well then your welcome. But also, thank you for asking me." she grinned, leaning her head up to kiss me. Her lips were like velvet to me and they drove me crazy.

When she pulled away, she snuggled up against me and we pointed at the shapes in the stars, joking around with each other the whole time.

_I really think I'm falling for her already._

_-_

**Okay, I hate this one. Like HATE it! I wanted to make it longer for your amazing SIX reviews (Thanks by the way) but I wanted to skip some time next chapter and I didn't know how to end it again!**

**Okay so Miley IS at the Jonas concert right now at this second but I don't know if she's performing. And who listened to Send It On on Radio-Disney?**

**I did, I wanted for 2 hours! Ha-ha**

**I love it, especially the Niley beginning.**

**I personally wanted to thank **_Nileylovva_**, she reviewed every chapter!**

**I would dedicate this chapter to her but it's to short so next chapter is for her and it'll be super long! Again sorry for shortness:/**

**REVIEW!**

**-Hunter**


	6. Senior Year

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**-**

**(2 months later; Summer break is over; Lily's POV)**

Walking back into our high school, I looked around at all the little Freshman. Were we that cute back then? And _that_ scared?

I waved Hi to some of the little kids that were huddled together. I can't believe were Seniors already! I remember my first day in Green Valley High. It was so surreal and exciting yet scary and weird.

Spotting my new locker, I walked over and screwed in the combination I shoved my new books inside and grabbed the proper one.

Slamming the blue metal door, I turned around as my eyes swept up and down the hall, looking for Nick or Miley or possibly both.

After several moments of checking, I saw Nick and Miley kissing at her locker that was down the hall from mine. _Gag. _What happened to **NO PDA**, which was on the sign on a science door.

Sighing to myself, I walked up to them and cleared my throat, shooing away the Freshman that were watching. _Were we that weird also?_

"Guys? GUYS! What happened to no PDA at school hmm? Your scaring the poor newbies!" I told them as they pulled apart to laugh.

Miley leaned against the locker as Nick leaned next to her on his side, playing with her hair. How cute.

"So can you believe were Seniors?" Miley asked me, pulling the bottom of Nick's leather jacket between her fingers while she smiled at me.

It's been what, 3 months since they've been together and they act like they've been dating for 3 _years._

"I know! Are you two going to the Welcome Back Dance tonight?" I asked her, stuffing my hands in my jean pockets, wiggling my eyebrows at them making them laugh.

"Yeah, that means shopping right after school Lils!" she told me, smiling at the Freshman like I did earlier. Switching my books to my left arm, I smiled when I saw Oliver walking up. We were going out yet, but I don't even know if he felt the same way.

"Yeah sure... Hey Ollie!" I exclaimed hugging him tightly. It felt amazing when his arms went around my waist.

When we pulled away, I turned and saw Nick's attention was away from Miley's natural curls and was he smirking at us like his girlfriend.

I flushed and out of the corner of my eye I saw Oliver did too. Hmm?

"So... Umm." I cleared my throat to vanish the lump that was stuck there and I saw Oliver pull his collar awkwardly.

"So... Ha umm what's your homeroom guys?" Miley asked, her smirk turning into a smile as she looked at our schedules that we handed to her.

"We all have the same homeroom. I have first with all you, second with just Lily, third with Nick and Ollie, fourth with Nick, fifth with Oliver, we all have lunch together, then sixth with Lily and Oliver then seventh together. At least I know I'm not alone!" she laughed, handing us back our papers.

Nick leaned down kissing her cheek, their fingers intertwining.

_Why can't me and Oliver have that? _I thought, looking away at their lovey dovey stares. Oliver cleared his throat and turning to me.

"Umm Lils, can I- you know talk to you?" he asked nervously. I nodded and we walked away to a secluded corner of the hall.

"So what's up?" I asked, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind my ear and looking into his perfect brown eyes.

"Umm, will you go to the dance tonight with me?" he rushed out, looking to the right side of him, nervousness showing clearly on his face.

"Oliver! I'd love too!" I said excitedly, jumping into his arms and squealing. He laughed at hugged me back again.

_I can't _wait _to tell Miley!_

**(Miley's POV)**

After seeing that Lily and Oliver left, I turned towards my boyfriend and smiled at him, tugging on his jacket again. He looks cute with his leather jacket, tight wife beater underneath and tight pants.

"Do you think he's asking her to the dance?" Nick asked me, tucking stray hairs behind my hair.

"I hope so. All she talks about it Oliver!" I told him, chuckling. But I couldn't blame her, when me and Nick weren't together yet, I talked about him a lot too.

"I bet she does. Did you ever talk about me before were together?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow making me flush.

"Yes, and ever after we got together." I admitted making him smile. I bunched his jacket in my hands and pulled him off the locker next to me to stand in front of me, both hands next to my hand. His eyes closed as my fingers caressed his cheeks.

"I love you." I heard him say with his eyes still closed. Mine flew away from his cheeks and up more to his closed eyes. Did he just...?

"_What?!" _I asked shocked. He didn't- he did. Do I? I think so. His eyes flew open in shock but I saw the truth behind it.

"Did I say that aloud? I'm sorry Miles but I totally meant it. It's okay if you don't feel the same!" he said, looking down as I watched his cheeks blush a apple red.

"No Nick, I love you too. I really do." I whispered, caressing his flaming cheeks once again. His eyes flew up this time to my face as a grin broke onto my face. He swooped me into another one of his _amazing_ kisses.

"I love you." he whispered, his forehead resting on mine when we pulled away. I grinned. I love those words coming from his lips.

"I love you too Nicky." I whispered back, pecking his lips again. _I love those words coming from _my _lips, saying them to him also._

"Come on let's go to class Destiny." he told me, tugging on my hand as we walked away to our class. Mrs. Tree-hill was an old, plump teacher that had the old ruler stick.

"Let's grab these seats and save the other two from Lily and Oliver." Nick suggested and rushed to the empty seats before anyone can claim them.

Sitting in the isle seat, I turned to Nick who was already staring at me.

"Your beautiful." he simply stated, making me blush. _No matter what he says, he _always _makes me blush._

"Your not to bad yourself." I giggled, kissing him once more.

"No PDA!" the teacher yelled, smacking the ruler on her desk making us pull away and start laughing.

"No matter how many times I'll say it, I love you." Nick said once more. I don't care how many times he said it, I hope he says the rest of our lives.

"Don't worry, I love saying it too. Also, I love you too."

**-**

**Two parts. This is part one.**

**Both dedicated to Nileyluvva.**

**Next part is the dance. Multiple POV's.**

**Updated 3 days in a row (I think?), it's a record.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Review again?**

**-Hunter**


	7. Are You Ready?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Part 2!**

**-**

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up_

_The dark, that's when I_

_I-I-I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding and I can't_

_Find my way home anymore_

_That's when I _

_I-I look at you_

**-**

**(Miley's POV)**

"Miles this dress would look gorgeous on you!" Lily squealed, holding up a gorgeous lavender dress that clenched around the waist and flowed down to her knees.

"Really? I don't know, it looks eh. Not for me." I said, shrugging and going through a different rack of dresses.

"Just try it on!" she urged. She threw the dress into my arms and pushed me into the dressing room. I sighed and tried it on.

I walked out of the little room and saw Lily waiting for me. She looked me up and down and frowned.

"Eh it's not your color really!" she said and I rolled my eyes. She's worse then shopping with my mother.

"I said that! Maybe it's more your color." I shouted to her, changing back into my regular clothes. I walked out and threw the dress to her, pushing her inside to change.

When she walked out, she looked stunning. The color went well with her blonde hair and skin complexion.

"So?" she asked, twirling. I grinned, nodding.

"That's the one for you!" I said. She agreed and changed back. I went to look for my dress. I was searching through the clearance rake when I spotted the most gorgeous I've ever seen.

I couldn't describe how it looked, but it was beyond gorgeous and ended at my knees.

"Lils! Look at this dress!" I nearly screamed, running to Lily and nearly breaking my neck tripping over a stray shoe. I kicked the shoe aside and held up the dress in Lily's line sight.

"Omg! That's _gorgeous _for you Miley!" she squealed as I laughed at her. I looked at it again and fingered the material.

"I'm gonna try it on." I nodded and walked away and into a dressing room. I slipped on the dress and looked in the vanity mirror. The dress was my perfect size and hugged my curves.

I walked out and Lily gasped.

"Get it." she screamed, twirling me around. I laughed and nodded. "Okay. Let me change back then we'll pay." I said as I went into the changing room once more and for -hopefully- the last time.

After paying, we hoped in Lily's new car and sped to my house to get ready later for tonight.

"So what shall we do till 8? It's only 5!" I told Lily, walking into the kitchen and taking out to sodas.

"Let's watch a movie! G.I. Joe?" she asked after a few seconds, looking for the movie. I nodded and gave her a yeah before popping in some popcorn into the microwave.

When the popcorn was done popping, I placed the hot, buttery goodness into a plastic bowl, grabbed the stuff and sat next to Lily on the plush couch.

"Thanks!" Lily said, sipping her soda and pressing play on the remote. Snuggling into the couch, I watched the screen in front of me.

**(After the movie)**

"Wow I love that movie is awesome!" I sighed, placing the empty bowl on the table in front of me. Lily nodded in agreement, and patted her stomach.

"We should get ready, it's already 6:30." I said, standing up and putting the bowl on the counter then following Lily to my room where we placed our dresses.

"I'll take the bathroom and you can have the room m'kay?" I nodded and waited for Lily to grab her stuff so I can get ready.

Shimming into the dress, I twirled in front of the long mirror hanging from my door. I watched as the soft material danced around my smooth legs. I was absolutely in love with the dress.

I saw Lily walk out with her dress on, complementing her pale complexion and shiny blonde hair.

"You look amazing!" we said in unison making us both burst out laughing. She smiled at me and hugged me.

"Nick will die when he sees you!" she gasped, making me blush hard.

"Same with Oliver." I smirked back, making her cheeks turn equally as pink.

"Let's just do make up." she changed the subject and sat me at my vanity table. She dumped the make up bag on to the table and got to work.

**(At 7:50)**

Hearing the doorbell ring downstairs, I turned towards my clock and checked the time. _7:50. _Their early.

I looked at Lily who was looking at her make up I just finished, with a small smile.

"Ready Lils?" I asked her, holding my arm out for her. She took it with a small nod and we walked out my picture covered door and down the stairs...

-

**AN: I'm sorry, so very sorry for being MIA for like a 2 weeks? On the week before school I went up to the deep part of California to go camping and tour colleges for my oldest cousins. It was so fun. Then I just finished my first week of school. I've been hanging out with my best friend every day this week and I just put pink-ish/purple-ish/blonde-ish/red-ish in my hair. It's hard to decipher the color! ha-ha. Thanks so much for the 26 reviews on this story! But when should I end it? I'm no sure if I should have 5 more chapters or a lot more then a sequel.**

**Help?**

**I'm making another part that's dedicated to Nileyluvva! I just wanted to get this out!(:**

**Have you heard Miley's little album yet?! AMAZING! My ABSOLUTE favorite is When I Look At You. Such a beautiful song. Listen to it(:**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**Sorry for mistakes! **

**-Hunter**


End file.
